Banshee
The Banshee is a creature of Celtic descent and so can be found wherever the Irish, Welsh or Scottish peoples are found. Banshees are strange creatures, both human and spirit at the same time, they are associated with death and can often perceive when death is coming for someone or they are in danger. Origin Story: Banshee are believed to be the descendants of human offspring who were fathered by the Angel Uriel, the Angel of Death or 'Grim Reaper.' Thus, the Banshee are an exceptionally large and well-developed Celestial Bloodline. However, this origin story is not held by all and many Adepts posit the ancient origin of the Banshee elsewhere. Facts: -Banshees are known for possessing a high-pitched voice that doubles as both a singing voice and a wailing scream. -Banshee can appear perfectly normal but their true form is that of a ghastly, semi-corporeal humanoid figure swathed in burial clothes. In this state they are resistant to damage to a greater extent. Even in human form a Banshee will appear pale, often with locks of white hair. Elder Banshee all possess shockingly white hair, which they must keep well groomed less they lose it. This is why Banshee are associated with combs and grooming. -Banshee feel they have a role similar to the Order of Purgatory, they help the near-dead or recently dead pass on into the next life. Because of this, most Banshees work in the medical field, especially things like hospice care. Others work in the funeral business or some such. -Banshee are frequently given visions of impending death or disaster and are expected to try and change things. They will attempt to seek out those involved in the coming tragedy and try to steer events along a different course. -Banshee are resistant to attacks using Necromancy. -A Banshees voice is her primary attribute and they learn to modulate and master it quickly enough. An experienced Banshee can sing beautifully one moment, and in the next she can shatter glass with that same voice. Powers: -A Banshee's piercing wail is their characteristic ability and they can let loose with a deafening scream that can physically push opponents to the ground. -Banshee can frequently fly or levitate through the air. -Banshee are connected to Death and can often sense the approach of someone's demise. They frequently receive visions of impending death as well. -Because of their connection to Death, Banshee can learn the dark arts of Necromancy faster than normal. -Banshee are corporeal, but they can become temporarily incorporeal and pass through solid objects like walls or trees. -Banshee have an exceptional sense of hearing and can pick up on minor changes in pitch or volume which others would miss. -Impending Doom = Banshee can cause others to receive horrific visions of death and destruction, shocking them into silence or catatonia. -Form of the Hag = Banshee can appear as a wailing, ghostly figure shrouded in burial clothes with deep, dead eyes. All those who look upon the Hag will feel a shiver of fear crawl down their spines. -Banshee are physically stronger, faster and can heal better in areas where Death's presence is potent. Cemeteries, mausoleums, crypts and morgues are such places. Video: Category:Death Category:Supernaturals